


Natural Dancing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Natural Dancing

**Title:** Natural Dancing  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) 's prompt #234: Dancing  
 **Characters:** Remus/Severus  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Authors Notes:** AU, no one important is dead here. The lyrics to the quoted song is by The Kinks.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Natural Dancing

~

Remus entered the flat, pausing as music greeted him. He blinked at the unlikely scene before him.

Severus, Teddy splayed across his chest, swayed to the music, crooning lyrics in his soothing baritone. “Why not come dancing, it’s only natural*.”

Remus clapped softly and Severus’ head swiveled towards him. “Remus! He was fussing--”

“So you took him dancing.” Remus moved closer. “Smart. And looks like it worked.”

“I had to so something,” Severus muttered.

“Of course.” Remus gathered Teddy into his arms. “So, can I interest you in _more_ dancing once I tuck him in?” he purred.

Severus smirked. “Perhaps.”

~

*Lyrics to 'Come Dancing' can be found [HERE](http://www.lyricsfreak.com/k/kinks/come+dancing_20079138.html)

* * *


End file.
